Till Death Comes For Us
by Ice-Blue-Tears
Summary: lots of yaoi! death, the mofia, prostitutes and and a whole lot of angst flood the teen minds of Brooklyn, Bryan, Rei, Kai, Tala, Raul, and the ever loveable Max, who will be coming very late in the story, as they coop with each others issues...
1. The Begining of a Lasting Pain

Me: Woo! And so begins my first online story!

Tala: yup…

Kai:…………

Rei: heh heh

Bryan: mhm…

Me: Wow………….I'm the only one who cares…………..crys

Brooklyn: heh…well, if you haven't guessed, Ice doesn't own beyblades. Oh, and lets recall there is lots of yaoi and violence in this one! You've been forewarned!

Me: thanks Brooklyn!

Raul: walks in the room I'm here!

Me: it's about time! You bum!

Raul: heh heh sorry

Me: well…………..on with the show……….

Tala's P.O.V.

Chapter one: The Beginning of a Lasting Pain

" Dude! Get off my foot!"

"We're in a vent! What do you want from me!"

I was getting ticked off. I couldn't stand their bickering any longer.

"SHUT UP!"

"But Tala, he's on my foot…"

I turned to Brooklyn. He never shut up. And when he knew he was in trouble, especially with me, he started whining, trying to sway my onion of yelling at him. It never worked.

"Brooklyn, if you don't shut the hell up, I'm going to kick you ass."

"Meany!"

"Brooklyn!"

"Okay! Don't hurt me!"

I looked at Bryan, glared actually. I was ready to slit his throght. He smiled, trying to wipe away my glare. Once again, their idiot tactics didn't work.

"Bryan, why the hell are we in a vent?"

"Because."

"Oh, Bryan, come on! We've been sitting in this vent for an hour now! And Tala's getting antsy!"

"I brought you here to cheak out the competition."

"Competition? For what?" now sitting in this vent didn't seem so bad.

"The competition for Kai, you nitwit."

There it was. The thing, the _only_ thing, the three of us fought over. Who would get Kai. It was a constant battle that seemed like it'd go on forever. That was, until Kai picked one of us. But alas, we had a feeling that would never happen. So all for of us had become friends. Well, that is to say, we _were_. Before Kai started disappearing on us. When we heard he was going to see some guy none of us had heard of, we went into shock. We couldn't believe it. He was ditching us. _Us!_ We who worshiped him like he was god. I, naturally, went into some mager shock. I shared a room with him and he refused to talk to me even then. It was rather depressing. I started mopping around, ignoring everyone who called to me. Ignoring even Bryan and Brooklyn, and they're really hard to ignore most of the time, but I hardly new they were there. Now, after two months of clears depression, and well into the third, Bryan had dragged me into this vent. I finally knew why. And as the door to the shower room finally swung open, I was ready to jump at the boy who came through it.

Boy? He looked more like a girl! He had long raven black hair down to his knees that was currently tied back. He looked toned, but not so much as to lose that girlish looks. His flickering gold eyes smiled in a mischievous way. I wanted to kill him. Bryan made an effort to hold me back because Kai walked in right behind him.

We sunk back a little further in the vent. And none of us looked away as the two stripped down to their boxers. I sat and watched Kai undress and nearly forgot Bryan and Brooklyn were behind me. Had it not been for Brooklyn's mad case of the giggles I would have forgotten where I was and jumped out of the vent and on to Kai. I turned to look at the two of them. Bryan was redder than my hair and Brooklyn couldn't stop snickering for some reason. I looked back at Kai longingly. I felt like such a whore. But I couldn't help it, he was just so hot! Then, the thing that really got me going happened. Kai toke off his boxers. Oh…………..dear…………..god……………I so loved this. I watched him move for the showers and his little black haired friend followed. He had let his hair down and it swayed back and forth as he moved.

I twitched as he moved close to Kai

"Kai!" He whined.

"What?"

"You still haven't answer my question!"

"Oh…right. What was it you wanted to know again?"

"Have you ever had sex?"

I couldn't believe that little fucker asked that! But I already knew the answer.

"No," I mumbled under my breath.

"No, I haven't..."

That little shit gasped in shock.

"I don't believe it! You! _You_ have never had sex before!"

"No…" he whispered, embarrassed. "Have you?"

"Of course!"

I twitched again.

"I can't keep Lee off me!"

Yet again, I twitched.

"So then…"

Kai trailed off.

" 'So then' what, Kai?"

He mumbled something I couldn't hear over the running water. That black haired bitch laughed.

"Of course I know what I'm doing! If I didn't, I wouldn't be doing anything!"

I twitched some more at that.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well………………………….I just………………………."

"Heh heh……well, it goes something like this."

He grabbed Kai's head and kissed him while pinning him against the tiled wall. He pulled up Kai's leg and wrapped it around his waist. And as his left hand made sure his leg didn't escape, his other went for a lower part of Kai's body. And I saw his fingers slip in side Kai.

My eyes brimmed with tears. I didn't want to see this. I didn't want to watch.

"Bryan, I've seen enough. Get me out. Now."

"O-okay…"

Bryan led me out of the vent system and back in to the hallway. I left the two of them fixing the entrance to the vent we had gone through. I ran all the way back to the shared room I had on the ninth floor.

I hated what I had seen. Tears ran down my face. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to puke. In fact, I knew I would.

As soon as I got back to the room, I ran to the bathroom, threw the lid of the toilet open, and let what ever was in my stomach flow out.

TBC…

Me: plays with a noisemaker Wooooo! A complete chapter one! I'm so excited!

All (except me): claps

Tala: good work

Bryan: for once, I agree…

Rei: I liked it!

Raul: that's because you got to seduce Kai!

Brooklyn: yeah!

Kai: I feel so wronged…but it was written very beautifully!

Me: aw! Thank you Kai-onii!

Kai: your welcome…

Max: walks in the room hey! Did it go well?

Me: Maxy-roo!

Max: Icey!

Me and Max: hug each other

Tala: max isn't even in this, is he?

Brooklyn: heh…nope

Me: well! Review please! Tell me what you think!

Max: be nice!

Me: heh heh…no but really, review please. Flames are excepted. Any kind of citissism is welcome!

All: bye!


	2. Confused and Dieing

Me: WOOOO!!! 3 reviews in 48 hours!! I'm so happy!

Tala: wow…you scare me…

Me: good! Be afraid!!

Kai: (looks at Max) why are you still here? You're not even in this.

Max: true. But some one has to support Icey!

Bryan: that's why Brooklyn's here.

Brooklyn: yup…:D

Me: anyway…thank you all who reviewed and as you requested, here is chapter 2!!

Kai: this not gonna be ok, is it?

Me: not for you…

Rei: wooo!! That means it's gonna be great for me!!

Me: um…………..I don't have to answer that………do I?

Tala: if only we knew

Brooklyn: ok that's enough! On with the story!!

Me: WHAT HE SAID!!

Chapter 2: Confused and Dieing

Kai's P.O.V.

I felt Rei's fingers reach inside me and moan of pleasure escaped. I could feel Rei's lips curl back into a smile against mine. He edged him self closer to my entrance, attempting to replace his fingers. I pulled my leg back down to my side, (believe me, that wasn't easy!) and pushed him away.

"Rei!"

"What?!"

"What are you doing?!"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing'?!"

"I mean, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"I thought this is what you wanted."

"Hell no it isn't!!"

I got out of the shower and redressed.

"Kai, I'm sorry. I really did think that was what you wanted."

"Whatever…"

I walked back to the room I shared with Tala, felling like an idiot. What if Tala found out. What would he think? What would he _say_?

It took me half an hour to our room. When I finally got there, I noticed the door was slightly open. I walked in and made sure to close the door behind me. As I locked it, I heard a strange noise coming from the bath room. At first, I wasn't sure what it was. But as I moved closer, I realized what it was. It was the sound of some one puking. But…Tala was the only one here…right?

Tala's P.O.V.

I couldn't see anymore. Everything was a blur of colors. All because of these damn tears. I heard the door to the bathroom open and footsteps come into the room. I threw my jacket in the general direction. It must have gone out the door because who ever was there left the room for a moment.

This was my problem that never went away. If I was messed up enough to cry, I'd through up naturally. But I've gotten so used to it, that in some sick way, I like it…

I stuck my fingers down my throat wanting to through up some more. And I did. But as I looked inside what I knew was the toilet, I saw tons of swirling red…

I stuck my fingers down my throat yet again, but before I could make my self puke, my fingers were pulled out of my mouth, and an arm was wrapped around my shoulders.

"Tala! What the hell are you doing?! Tala, your puking up blood!! Please! Stop this!"

Kai. Kai was holding me in his arms. I felt like I was gonna cry again. And then like I was gonna puke.

Me: woo!! Chapter 2!!!! Woo!!

Tala: I hate you…

Me: why?

Max: that is what I'm talkin' about!! Nothing but hatred!!

Tala: Max! you blow chunks and say it doesn't suck!!

Me: when Max blows chunks he doesn't remember…

Rei: ain't that the truth…

Max: (hangs head in shame)

Kai: don't fell bad Max. I never remember anything!

Bryan: that's not good!!

Brooklyn: I lost my virginity when I was drunk!!

Me: Brooklyn that's even worse!

Raul: hell yeah it is!!

Brooklyn: how so?

Me: (picks up a key chain) this is probably what was going through that girls head when she woke up with you.

Brooklyn: (reads key chain out loud) I'll be sober tomorrow but you'll be ugly for the rest of your life…(crys) that's mean!!

Max: HA! At least I lost my virginity when I was sober!!

Kai: was she?

Max:….no….(hangs head)

Me: heh heh well, that's gonna do it people!! Please review and tell me what you thought!! I'll be waiting!!

Brooklyn: lets recall that any kind of criticism is welcome!

Kai: All right we're leaving now!! Lets go you morons!!

All (except Kai): yes sir!!

All: bye peoples!!


	3. Biten

Me: IT'S BACK WHERE IT BELONGS!!!!!

Tala: what are you talkin' about??

Kai: what ever it is, it can't be good...

Me: WRONG!!! its great!!! you'll love it!!! XD

Kai: oh really?

me: yup!!

Tala: just tell us.

Me: NOPE!!! XD read it!!!

(Kai's P.O.V.)

I sat there, holding Tala in my arm. I didn't know what else to do. He started cryig again. I pulled him into a hug to where is face was barred in my neck. I could feel his hot tears as well as his uneven breathes. And then...he bit me.Right on my callur bone!! It hurt like hell!!

"What the hell was that for!?"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! GO BACK TO YOUR LITTLE WHORE! I'M SURE HE'LL BE GLAD TO BE BACK IN YOUR ARMS!!!!"

Me: KYEAH!!!! XD

Tala: IT'S BACK!!!! XD

Kai: omfg...the chapter book...it really is back! but how? i thought Night-Chan went to Mexico?

Me: she did! but i raded her house as requested (cuz i left my math book there) and low and behold there it was!!!! XD

All: KYEAH!

Me: now i know this chapter was short but i did this to real you all back in! XD there will be more now that the holy book is back. i'm a little shakey right now...

All: 'TILL NEXT TIME!!!


End file.
